The Sequel!
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Halloween & Chibi Trunks is going as the scariest thing in the world, his Toussan,Vegeta.Thanks to the costume, he's finally gotten the attention from the ouji that is normally directed at Bura. What happens when "B-chan's" spot-light is stolen from
1. Default Chapter

6:46 PM 10/22/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
Guest(Conan O'Brian): Everybody needs to know that Space Ghost was once a Space Man who died  
an embrassing death!  
Space Ghost: (flashback) [space ghost is standing in front of his aquarium] Mr. Fishopolis,  
you need a shave. [sticks electric razor in the water] *ZAP* Oww! A shave. *ZAP* OWW! A shave.  
*ZAP* OWW!  
[end flashback]  
Zorak: (cackling) (mockingly) A shave..hehhehehe, a SHAVE.  
Space Ghost: Oh shut up!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (chuckling) Oh I do enjoy that show...(to audiance) Hello, and welcome back to the  
Corner, or if this is the first one you've read, good to meet you. I'm the host, Chuquita.  
Goku: (looking outside the window at the Veggie-statue) Ooh, Veggie don't look so good.  
Chuquita: Oh! Yes, lemmie re-cap for those of you just tuned in. Veggie did something mean to  
Son-San so I decided to punish him. Using my "Big Book of Author Spells"; -trademark; I changed  
him into a statue, we placed him on a lovely fountain, and now he's currently outside spurting  
water out his blowhole.  
Goku: And he's got some weird green goop all over him.  
Chuquita: (shrugging it off) Oh that's just pigeon doo. Don't worry about it. Pigeons can't  
hurt anybody.  
Goku: (eyes widen as a humongous pigeon lands and perches on the tip of the Veggie-statue's  
hair, sending a crack going through the entire statue) EEEK! MONSTER PIGEON!  
Chuquita: (glances outside & shrieks) OH NO! VEGGIE!  
[both run outside]  
Goku: WHAT'LL WE DO!  
Chuquita: (frantic) You blow up the pigeon, I'll lift Veggie back inside!  
Goku: Oooh, I like that plan. (grins widely) BE GONE EVIL PIGEON MONSTER! [forms a gigantic  
ball of ki in his hands] KA...MEH...HA...MEH...HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! [blasts the pigeon, which  
explodes, causing huge blobs of pigeon doo to fall down upon the trio like huge half solid half  
liquid green rain-drops]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Way to go Son-Kun...  
  
  
Summary: It's Halloween and Chibi Trunks is going as the scariest thing in the world, his Toussan  
, Vegeta. ^u^;; Thanks to the costume, he's finally gotten the attention from the ouji that is  
normally directed at Bura. What happens when "little B-chan"'s spot-light is stolen from her,  
the only "Veggie" thing TO do, get jealousy-blinded, torturous revenge! Will Chibi be able to  
make it through Halloween before Bura chops his head off? And how did Goten get into this mess?  
Find out!  
  
Goku: (confused) I don't get it. Why is it called "The Sequel", this isn't a sequel! It's not  
even a prequel!  
Chuquita: The fic'll explain it. You'll get it at the end of part 1.  
Goku: Oh-kay...if you say so...  
  
Ages:  
Chibi Trunks: 9  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 8  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, Halloween. My favorite holiday of the year. " Chibi Trunks snickered to himself  
as he walked down the stairs, followed by Goten.  
" I'm gonna be a ghost for halloween this year! " Goten said happily.  
" A ghost? Hah, that's lame. " Trunks chuckled.  
" Oh yeah? Well what're you gonna be that's so special! " Goten protested, crossing his  
arms as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Trunks stopped in mid-step, a smirk on his face.  
" I'm going to be the scariest creature in the entire universe, that's what. " Trunks  
answered. Goten stared at him, baffled.  
" You mean a zombie? " Goten said.  
" Nope. "  
" KAKARROTTOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO BLOW WHATEVER YOU USE FOR A BRAIN  
ALL THE WAY TO KINGDOMCOME!!!! " Vegeta roared as he ran through the room after a terrified Goku.  
Trunks turned to his shorter friend, " That. "  
  
  
" YOU'RE GONNA BE UNCLE VEGGIE FOR HALLOWEEN! " Goten said, wide-eyed as they stood in  
the bathroom. Trunks was now in the process of going through the bathroom cabinet.  
" Can you think of anyone scarier? "  
" .....actually-- "  
" --forget I asked. " Trunks interupted, then pulled out a bottle of black hair-dye &  
smiled at his reflection in the aluminum can.  
" If you're gonna be your dad for halloween I'm gonna be my dad. " Goten said to him.  
Trunks gave him an odd look.  
" But you ALREADY look like him. " he said, then turned his attention back to the can &  
started to shake it.  
" I know, but if I cut the sleeves on my shirt & draw a little kanji symbol on my outer  
shirt & act really annoyingly happy I can pass myself off as a clone! " he grinned.  
" I'm surprised you know what a clone is. " Trunks muttered, then took the cap off the  
can.  
" HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE INSULTING ME! " Goten said, irritated.  
Trunks chuckled, " AND you better lose your temper too. From what I've seen, Son-San's  
temper is practically non-existant. " he said, then motioned Goten to move back. He shook the  
can once more & started spraying the black dye over his lavender hair until not a single purple  
strand stood that hadn't been painted over.  
" There, perfect! " Trunks said, satisfied.  
" But you don't look a thing LIKE Uncle Veggie. You just look like Trunks with black hair  
. " Goten said.  
" I'M NOT DONE _YET_ YOU MORON! " Trunks snapped at him, then chucked an object at Goten,  
" Here, that's my Mom's hair-spray. I'm gonna hang upside-down from the sink and I want you to  
spray it at my hair while I get it into the right position oh-kay? "  
" K! " Goten said happily, then pressed down the nozzle & screamed in pain, accidently  
spraying himself in the eye, " AHH! TRUNKS HELP! IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BUR-UR-UR-URNS!!! "  
  
  
  
" Now you sure you've got it this time. " Trunks said warningly as Goten, now wearing  
goggles over his eyes and a pair of rubber gloves, nodded.  
" Good. Now start spraying it. And point the nozzle AWAY from you this time. "  
" I KNOW WHICH WAY TO POINT IT! " Goten shouted, " I'M NOT STUPID! "  
" Thank God for that. " Trunks said, then pushed his bangs back, revealing a small  
widow's peak, " Alright, get to work. "  
  
  
" Well? How do I look? " Trunks asked as he flipped from the sink onto the floor, causing  
the blood to rush from his head an making him slightly dizzy.  
Goten stood there with his mouth gaping open, " WOW, you look a mini Uncle Veggie! "  
Trunks hopped up onto the counter & looked in the mirror in shock, " HAHA! COOL! IT  
WORKED! " he said, then took something out of his pocket, " And now for the finishing touches! "  
" What're those? " Goten said curiously as Trunks popped two black contacts on his eyes  
& turned around.  
" What's it to you, brat! " he said as Goten's jaw dropped to the floor. Trunks laughed  
in a maniacal Veggie-like manner, then hopped back down onto the floor again. Goten burst into  
laughter as well.  
" Oh man! HAHAHA! You're Vegeta Jr! HAHAHAA! " Goten laughed.  
" No! " Trunks said, smirking, " I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI--the  
sequel! "  
  
  
" Lalala lalalala lalalalala. " Bura sang to herself as she put the final touches on  
her light-green fairy costume. She held it up proudly, " Toussan's gonna be so proud of me,  
making my costume all by myself! "  
" AUGH! " Goku ran by, followed by Vegeta in a mad-scientist costume, who was carrying  
a freakishly large needle, a psychotic grin on his face.  
" OH KAKARROT! IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! " he laughed, then  
stopped in front of Bura's doorway.  
" Hi Toussan! " Bura said cheerfully as a sweeter disposition crossed the ouji's face.  
He chucked the needle into the backround & skipped inside.  
" Hello little B-chan! What'cha doin? " he said, staring at her adoringly.  
" I'm making my costume Toussan! " Bura answered, holding up the fairy costume, " Isn't  
it pretty! "  
" It's beautiful little B-chan! " Vegeta agreed in a sugary voice. Goku poked his head  
in the doorway, curious as to way Vegeta stopped chasing him.  
" Great! " Bura said, " Cuz you're gonna be a fairy too! " she said happily, holding up  
a pink fairy costume, " It's just like mine, only your size! "  
" HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! " Goku giggled from the hallway, " You'll look real cute in THAT  
outfit little buddy! "  
" But, but B-chan. I already, have a costume, " Vegeta said, trying to avoid eye-contact  
with the little girl. He pointed to his mad scientist costume, " I get to attack Kakarrot with  
pointy metal objects and everything. " he said, opening the left side of his jacket to reveal  
various lab equipment he had stolen from Bulma's laboratory downstairs. He pulled out a small  
bottle filled with purple liquid, " This one'll shink Kakarrot's head to the size of his brain,  
and that's pretty darn small. " he turned to Goku, " Would you like me to demonstrate Kakarrot? "  
" Heh-heh. " Goku sweatdropped, " No thanks. I think you'd be a little less dangerous as  
a fairy. "  
" And a lot cuter too! " Bura chirped as Vegeta's face turned red.  
" But B-chan, I can't, Kakarrot will point and laugh at me! "  
" I think you WOULD make a cute fairy little buddy. " Goku smiled, then attempted to hug  
the prince, who swatted Goku's hands away.  
" I AM NOT GOING OUTSIDE DRESSED LIKE A PRISSY LITTLE GIRLY BOY IN SOME FAIRY COSTUME! "  
he screamed at Goku.  
Bura zipped infront of him, " PLEASE Toussan? "  
" OH-KAY! " Vegeta said sweetly.  
" And Mr. Goten's Daddy and wear the lavender one! " Bura said, holding up yet another  
costume.  
" Hey! Wait just a minute here, I'm not your Toussan you can't change my mind! " Goku  
shouted.  
" Why, what do YOU wanna be Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
Goku smiled, " I'm gonna be a Superhero! "  
" No you're not! " Bura stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty way.  
" Yes I am! "  
Vegeta went SSJ2, then pulled Goku down to his height by the collar, " IF MY LITTLE  
B-CHAN SAYS YOU'RE NOT GOING AS A SUPERHERO THEN YOU'RE NOT GOING AS A SUPERHERO! "  
" But little buddy! " Goku whined, " I'm not even part of your family! "  
" You're a saiyajin too, aren't you? "  
" Well, yeah... "  
" Then you're family! "  
" But Ve-GEEE! " he whined, then froze as Vegeta pulled out a needle from his lab coat &  
held it directly between Goku's eyes.  
" What was that you were saying Kakarrot? " he said in a smooth voice.  
Goku stared at the needle in horror, " Heheheh, so, do I get a wand too? "  
  
  
  
" Are you done yet? I wanna see! " Goten said as he stood in front of the door to  
Trunks's bedroom.  
" Finished! " Trunks announced, then kicked open the door to reveal the boy wearing a  
blue training outfit identical to Vegeta's, boots and all.  
" Cool. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were defienately Uncle Veggie! "  
Goten smiled.  
" Yeah yeah, now let's go downstairs. I wanna scare Mom. " Trunks said as he made his  
way down the hall.  
Goten, who's long sleeves were now ripped to t-shirt length, grinned in a goofy way,  
" You got it "little buddy"! "  
" Goten, I'M the taller one. " Trunks pointed out.  
" But your Otoussan sure isn't! " Goten said, flashing another Goku smile.  
Trunks rolled his eyes, " I'm starting to understand why my Dad finds your Dad so  
incredibly annoying. "  
" Why? " Goten said in a perky Son Goku voice.  
Trunks smirked, " Look in a mirror. "  
  
  
  
" Hi Mrs. Bura's Mommy! " Goten said happily as he bounded into the kitchen, " I'm  
hungry, do you have any _FISH_? "  
" Fish? But Goten, you know you don't like fish. " Bulma said, confused, then noticed  
the Kameshinin symbol drawn on Goten's gi.  
" Well, yeah, but I'm Goku today. Well, for halloween really, but that's who I'm playing  
today. " Goten explained as Trunks paraded into the kitchen, Veggie-style.  
" Greetings Onna. " he said as he walked by Bulma, then hopped up onto his seat at the  
table, " I had a miserable day. I hate everyone. I'm the Prince so where's my castle! And where's  
Kakarrot, I'm gonna beat his third-class baka body into the ground! "  
Bulma's jaw fell to the floor, " Ve-ve-ve-Vegeta??! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! "  
" Whadda mean Mrs. Bura's Mommy? My little buddy's always short! " Goten grinned  
stupidly.  
" Shut up Kakarrot! " Trunks snapped at Goten.  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, then examined the small figure and gasped, " TRUNKS?! "  
" Yes? " Trunks automatically looked at her, " I mean--what about him, Onna? "  
" Trunks what're you doing? " Bulma said flatly.  
" You know how I said I wanted to be the scariest creature on Earth for Halloween? "  
Trunks said in his normal voice.  
" Yes? "  
" Well, here I am. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Bulma burst into laughter, " THE SCARIEST THING! HAHA!  
VEGETA! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh your father's going to be steamed when he hears that. "  
" Actually, I think he'd take it as a compliment. " Trunks smirked as Vegeta, Goku, &  
Bura walked by. Bura, holding Vegeta's hand, was talking a mile a minute. The ouji listening  
intently to her, a big smile on his face. Goku dragged along behind them, pouting.  
" --and then I'm gonna put on these BIG ribbons and streamers and it's gonna be so  
pretty Toussan you'll love it so much cuz it'll be the best one ever! Ooh! I almost forgot the  
glitter! I'm gonna put on lotsa lotsa glitter! That'll make it even CUTER-- " Bura chatted away.  
Vegeta glanced over at the kitchen table to see Bulma talking to what looked like a  
miniture him. He froze, then let loose the hand that was holding onto Bura's. Bura glanced up at  
him, confused.  
" Hey Dad! " Trunks waved to him, " Guess who I am for Halloween. "  
" You must have a death-wish. " Bulma whispered, " Listen, Trunks, just leave, run. I'll  
stall him before he goes SSJ oh-kay? " she walked over to Vegeta, " Vegeta? Honey, Trunks was  
just playing and he--Vegeta? " she waved her hand in front of his face, getting no response.  
Vegeta walked up to Trunks, then stared down at him in awe.  
" ...you oh-kay Toussan? " Trunks looked up at him, feeling an eerie aurora.  
" SON! " Vegeta squealed, grabbing Trunks & hugging him tightly, " THIS IS THE GREATEST  
DAY OF MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU KID! "  
Trunks smiled, surprised.  
" So! You coming with me trick-or-treating or what? I'm gonna be a mad scientist. You can  
help me chase Kakarrot around with the big plastic needle! "  
" REALLY TOUSSAN?! " Trunks said excited, " You really want me along? "  
Vegeta nodded.  
" WOW! THANKS TOUSSAN! " Trunks hugged back, then glanced over at Bura, who's eyes were  
now glowing bright red with anger. Trunks gulped, " Heh, thanks...a lot. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:48 PM 10/22/01  
Chuquita: Woo! I finished it in 3 hours. A new record!  
Goku: Yay! [accidently whacks Veggie-statue, causing it to crack even more] Oh no! I hurt Veggie!  
Chuquita: Eh? (notices all the cracks trickled throughout the statue) AHH! VEGGIE! [turns towards  
Goku] SON-SAN WHAT HAPPENED?!  
Goku: (frantically) It was all the giant pigeon's fault!....and I might've helped....a little.  
Chuquita: [examines the Veggie-statue] Son-San, do me a favor and DON'T touch him. If he gets one  
more crack he's libel to crumble into little pieces!  
Goku: (w/big watery eyes) You mean no more little buddy?  
Chuquita: (nods)  
Goku: (still w/big watery eyes) My little buddy'll go bye-bye forever?  
Chuquita: (snaps at him) YES ALREADY! [grabs her Big Book of Author Spells] I'm not even sure  
what'll happen to him if I change him back NOW.  
Goku: Are you worried about Veggie too Chu-chan?  
Chuquita: (snaps) NO I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT VEGGIE! HE'LL BE FINE!  
Goku: You ARE worried. (grins) Aren'tcha!  
Chuquita: Oh shut up and help me find the spell over here!  
Goku: (big cheesy grin) Whatever you say Chu-sama... 


	2. Toru-kun

5:05 PM 10/24/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "3rd Rock from the Sun"  
Harry: I'm going to give mankind the gift of electricity  
Tommy: They already have electricity  
Harry: ...then my work here is done.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (motioning to Goku, who's trying to lift the Veggie-statue off of its pedistel)  
(cautiously) Oh-kay, that's it, just a little to the right and set him down right...there.  
Goku: Where?  
Chuquita: THERE Son-San.  
Goku: Which there?  
Chuquita: Whadda ya mean "which there"?!  
Goku: Are we talking about the first there the second there, or the thrid there you just  
mentioned.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Just drop him Son-San!  
Goku: (shrugs) Oh-kay. [lets loose his grip on the Veggie-statue, causing it to crash to the  
ground and break into little pieces]  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Both: AHHH!!!!  
Goku: VEGGIE'S _GONE_!  
Chuquita: YOU BLOCKHEAD! WHEN I TOLD YOU TO DROP HIM I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN TO _DROP_ HIM!  
Goku: (wailing) But that's what you said! You said "Just drop him Son-San!".  
Chuquita: I MEANT SET HIM DOWN GENTLY YOU IDIOT! NOT CHUCK HIM AT THE FLOOR!  
Goku: (whimpering) You're not mad at me are you?  
Chuquita: No, there was probably no way for us to get Veggie back after that giant pigeon  
cracked him anyway.  
Goku: (sniffles) I'm gonna miss him Chu-Chan. I'm gonna miss him a lot; a whole lot.  
Chuquita: Oh forget about him, (sniffle) Who needs ol' Veggiebrains anyway!  
[both glance at each other & start wailing]  
Both: (bawling) WE DO!  
  
Summary: It's Halloween and Chibi Trunks is going as the scariest thing in the world, his Toussan  
, Vegeta. ^u^;; Thanks to the costume, he's finally gotten the attention from the ouji that is  
normally directed at Bura. What happens when "little B-chan"'s spot-light is stolen from her,  
the only "Veggie" thing TO do, get jealousy-blinded, torturous revenge! Will Chibi be able to  
make it through Halloween before Bura chops his head off? And how did Goten get into this mess?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Chibi Trunks: 9  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 8  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" So I was thinking, what if we filled some water balloons with ki, then we could chuck  
them at stuff and watch it blow up! " Vegeta said excitedly  
" Yeah! And then we can cheez-whiz the entire town! " Chibi Trunks grinned in response,  
" They'll all smell like cheese for weeks! "  
" I like cheese! " Goku chimed in.  
" Shut up Kakarrot! " Vegeta snapped at him, " I am NOT about to let you tag along during  
my bonding time with my son! "  
" Does that mean I can be a superhero for halloween again? " Goku smiled hopefully.  
" Yes, you can be whatever the heck you want to! I don't care! " he turned to Trunks,  
" Go fetch the balloons son. "  
" ALRIGHT TOUSSAN! " Trunks cheered, then ran up to his room, " I don't know what's goin  
on, but I like it! " he said, then screeched to a halt in front of a frighting figure in the  
hall.  
" Hello Trunks. " the figure glared at Trunks in a vengeful manner. It walked into the  
light.  
Trunks eyes widened, " Heh-heh, hi Bura. " he waved meekly at his her.  
Bura grabbed him by the collar & pulled him down to her height, " What do you think  
you're doing? "  
" I'm...going to get some water balloons? "  
" I mean, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TOUSSAN! " she snarled in a very Veggie-like way.  
Trunks, recognizing the familiar scowl, instantly froze.  
" Uh--I--that is... "  
" TOUSSAN and I have a very special relationship, you wouldn't want to HARM that  
relationship, would you dear brother? " Bura said warningly.  
" Bura, you know you really shouldn't take this too seriously. I mean, you can come with  
us trick-or-treating if you want. " Trunks sweatdropped.  
" TOUSSAN _WAS_ GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH ME AND MR. GOTEN'S DADDY. " Bura yelled,  
then smiled sweetly, " We were all gonna be little fairies with pretty fairy outfits and sparkily  
wings and we were gonna trick-or-treat at all the houses in the neighborhood. " she smiled.  
Bura's expression hardened, " But then YOU had to come along in your little Toussan get-up and  
make Toussan forget about ME! " she said, then gritted through her teeth, " Well I won't let  
you get away with it... "  
" Hey Toru-kun! Guess what I found! My big plastic needle I like to scare Kakarrot with!"  
Vegeta said excitedly as he ran past Bura and up to Trunks. He held out the object, " You should  
see how he squeals when I run at him with it! Like a little baby Kaka-chan! "  
" a-HEM! " Bura said stubbornly as she stepped between them. To her surprise, Vegeta  
pushed her aside.  
" So, what if I were to replace the plastic-needle part with a metal one! Kakarrot would  
never see it coming! We could sneak up from behind him while he's getting candy from those  
pathetic bakas in the town and shove it at his rear-end! He'll go flying a mile high! " Vegeta  
said menacingly.  
Trunks smirked, " Could I poke Goten with it? "  
" Ingenius! We can make it a double-bonding thing! You & me, and the needles &  
Kakarrot/& his spawn's bottoms! " Vegeta clapsed his hands together.  
" DON'T YOU HURT MY GOTEN! " Bura screamed, then grabbed Vegeta's leg, " Toussan! You  
wouldn't really want to hurt Goten or Mr. Goten's Daddy would you!? " she said nervously.  
Vegeta, not paying attention to her, started laughing, " AHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I SHALL  
BE ABLE TO EXACT REVENGE UPON KAKARROT _AND_ HIS LITTLE CLONE-LIKE SPAWN! And with the help of  
MY son, the future ouji, Kakarrot will experiance the most painful and frightening Halloween of  
his LIFE! " he said proudly, patting Trunks on the back.  
Trunks glanced at Bura, who was once again giving him the evil Veggie-glare of doom. He  
sweatdropped, " You know what Toussan, how about we go back downstairs huh? "  
Vegeta looked down at him curiously, " Why Toru-kun? We still haven't gotten the water  
balloons? "  
" Uhh-- " he stared uneasily at the now-furious Bura, " I forgot, I left the water  
balloons downstairs. Yeah, downstairs. Come on! " he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and ran back to the  
kitchen, leaving Bura alone in the hall.  
She growled angrily, then screamed up at the ceiling, " TORUNKUSU!!!! "  
  
  
  
Goku sat at the living room table, a smile on his face as he finished the last of a  
large jig-saw puzzle.  
" ROAR! "  
The saiyajin instantly sat up, looking around the room, " Little buddy? Is that you? "  
he noticed Bura in ssj, stomping through the room, " Oh, hi Bura! " he said happily.  
" TORUNKUSU! AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH AND YOU WILL QUIVER IN  
FEAR AT MY POWER FOR STEALING TOUSSAN OVER TO THE DARK SIDE! " she screamed, not noticing Goku.  
" Something tells me you're spending way too much time with Veggie. "  
Bura snarled at him, " HE SHOULD BE SPENDING TIME WITH ME! BUT NOW TRUNKS HAS STOLEN  
MY TOUSSAN! " she yelled, then began crying and ran up to Goku, " Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy it's  
horrible! Toussan doesn't love me anymore and it's all because of Trunks and his stupid Toussan  
costume! " she sobbed into Goku's pantleg.  
" Aww, don't worry Bura, Trunks deserves some Veggie-time too ya know. " he cocked his  
head to the side, " Besides, way to much Veggie-time is unhealthy. I should know. " Goku rubbed  
a bruised part of his noggin.  
" But, but, if Toussan's going trick-or-treating with Trunks, who'll go with me? " Bura  
said sadly.  
" You could come with me & Goten if you want. " Goku offered.  
" Thank you Mr. Goten's Daddy, that'll be.... " Bura paused, an evil idea entering her  
mind. She smirked, " ...that'll be PERFECT! " ::Nothing'll make Toussan come back to me faster  
then seeing me with "Kakarrot" and his "Kakarrot spawn":: she clasped her hands together, " You  
know what Mr. Goten's Daddy, you've just given me a BRILLANT idea that will not only get me lotsa  
candy, but also help get Toussan back! "  
" Wow! I did all that! " Goku grinned, " ...Bura? "  
" Yes? "  
" When _did_ I do all that? "  
Bura sweatdropped, then rubbed her hands together, " I think I'm going to be altering  
my halloween costume a little bit. " she snickered, then walked off to her room, " Who knows,  
maybe I look good in orange. "  
Goku watched her leave, utterly confused, " ..orange?? "  
  
  
  
" And then we're gonna TP every house in the neighborhood! Isn't that COOL! " Trunks said  
to Goten, excited, " I never knew how cool Toussan could be! WOW! "  
" You know Halloween isn't till tommorow, maybe you should take that gunk outta your  
hair now before it gets stuck that way. "  
Trunks looked at him uneasily, " Uhh, actually I was planning to keep it in. " he said.  
" Why? "  
" Because, my friend, the moment I change everything back Toussan'll go back from being  
cool to being "B-chan's slave" and I'll go back to being that weird son of his with the purple  
hair. " Trunks crossed his arms in disqust.  
" What's wrong with your hair? It's the same color as your Mom's and she likes hers. "  
Goten asked.  
" ... " Trunks sweatdropped.  
" I mean it could be worse right? You could've ended up with _PINK_ hair. " Goten giggled  
, then felt a small fist jam into his chest.  
" Don't you insult your future ouji, peasant boy! " he poked Goten in the spot he had  
just punched him in, " Or else I'm not going to let you live in the castle with me. "  
" Castle?? " Goten's eyes widened with excitement, " Oh boy a castle! I've always wanted  
to live in a castle Trunks this is great!...whatsa castle? "  
Trunks sweatdropped, " It's where all us royal people live. " he boasted, " It's a big  
house with a million rooms and servants and all other kinda stuff. "  
Goten raised an eyebrow, " That sounds like where you're livin now. "  
" ...well yeah, only castles are much cooler then normal houses like mine. "  
" But you're house isn't normal at all-- "  
" --WILL YOU SHUT UP! " Trunks snapped, then smirked, " Yes, my current house is cool,  
but the future home of the future saiyajin no ouji will be MUCH cooler. "  
" And just where IS this future home? " Goten said skeptically.  
" Toussan knows, let's go ask him! "  
" OH-KAY! " Goten said.  
  
  
  
" *knock**knock**knock*! "  
Vegeta walked over to the door & opened it, " Whadda you wa--KAKO-SPAWN! "  
" Hi Uncle Veggie! " Goten said cheerfully, " Me & Trunks were having an argument about  
your castle and he said that you knew where it was and I said that there is no castle and you  
were making stuff up agai---ACK! "  
" HOW DARE YOU SAY THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS _LYING_! " he screamed,  
strangling Goten by the neck, " YOU THIRD-CLASS PIECE OF KAKARROT SPAWN! "  
" AHH! TRUNKS HELP ME! " Goten screamed as Vegeta shook him back & forth.  
" I would, but, he IS right, you ARE a third-class piece of Kakarrot spawn. "  
Goten stared at Trunks, shocked, then started shrieking at the top of his lungs, " HELP!  
HELP TRUNKS HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED SOMEBODY HELP ME! "  
" I'M COMIN GOTEN! " Goku called from downstairs as he ran up to Vegeta's room, then  
gasped at the sight, " LITTLE BUDDY! " he gawked, " WHAT'RE YOU DOING! "  
Vegeta kept his attention on Goten, " I'm going to destroy your spawn, that's what I'm  
doing. "  
" DON'T YOU DARE! " Goku said warningly.  
" HA! MAKE ME! "  
Goku grabbed Trunks & held him up by the leg, " Look who I got! "  
" AHH! TORU-KUN! " Vegeta yelped, " YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM! "  
" And you wouldn't hurt Goten. " Goku replied.  
" Yes I would. " Vegeta said, then punched Goten in the gut.  
" Oww! "  
" See? "  
" Oh yeah? Well you wouldn't do it TWICE! "  
*PUNCH*!  
" Oww! "  
" ...oh-kay, maybe you WOULD do it twice. " Goku said as a matter-of-factly, " But you  
wouldn't do it THREE times! "  
*PUNCH*!  
" Oww! "  
" Hmm, oh-kay...maybe you WOULD do it three times. But you wouldn't do it FOUR-- "  
" ---STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! " Goten screamed, " Come on Toussan! " he said to Goku,  
" You're not THAT stupid! "  
" Maybe I'm not...but I have Trunks! " he shook Vegeta's son by the leg a couple times.  
" WAHHAHHHAHH! " Trunks cried, being shaken back & forth.  
" HA! Nice try Kakarrot. But TOO nice. You wouldn't hurt any harder than that. " Vegeta  
hmmphed.  
*SHAKE-A*SHAKE-A*!  
" WAHHAHHHAHH! "  
" ...so! Is that the BEST you could do? You're such a softie, you wouldn't shake him  
any harder. "  
*SHAKE-A*SHAKE-A*!  
" WAHHAHHHAHH! "  
" Fine, you WOULD shake him that hard, but would you-- "  
" -ohhh, I think I know where THIS is going. " Trunks said, on the verge of throwing up.  
" --SPIN HIM OVER YOUR HEAD! "  
" Eh? "  
*SPIN-A*SPIN-A!  
" Ohh, " Trunks face turned green as he plugged his regurgitated barf with his hands to  
keep it from seeping out of his mouth & onto the floor.  
" Ha! You wouldn't spin him again! "  
*SPIN-A*SPIN-A!  
" *BAAAARRRRRRRRRFFF.... "  
" Eew. " Vegeta & Goku said at once.  
Bura walked by, rolling her eyes, " Boys. " she said, then carried some orange fabric  
back inside to her room.  
Vegeta looked down at the greenish goop down on the floor, then back up at Goku,  
" Kakarrot, deal. I give you your clone or my son. "  
" ..k. " Goku shrugged. The two chucked the boys back to their fathers.  
" Hey Trunks are you oh-kay? " Goten asked.  
" I..think so. " Trunks said, his face still a pale color, " So? You still comin trick-or  
-treating with me? "  
" Sure! I can't wait to-- "  
" --NO KAKA-SPAWN IS COMING TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH US! " Vegeta yelled. Trunks & Goten  
stared at him, shocked.  
" But Uncle Veggie, Trunks & I always go trick-or-treating together. " Goten said, " We  
always go with my brother. And you & Bura and my Toussan always go trick-or-treating in your  
group. It's practically a tradition! "  
" Yeah, well I'm breaking that that tradition! " Vegeta said angrily, " No third-class  
Kako-spawned retarts are going to drag along on MY halloween. Come on Trunks! " he said, marching  
downstairs.  
Trunks glanced over at his younger friend sadly, then shrugged and followed his father  
down the steps.  
" You know what? " Goku said, " if I didn't know better, I'd say TRUNKS was the one being  
dragged over to the 'dark side'. "  
  
  
  
" Mmm...pie. " Goten said dreamily as he continued to eat the pastry, sitting next to  
Goku on the couch; who was once again working on the jigsaw puzzle.  
" Hey Goten, turn the TV on, I wanna watch something. " Goku said.  
" Alright. " Goten said, then finished his pie and grabbed the remote. He turned to TV  
on to channel 80. He gasped, " HOLY CRAP! WE'RE ON TV! "  
Goku looked up from his jigsaw puzzle to see himself and Vegeta battling each other on  
the screen, " Whoa...hey Goten? "  
" Yeah? "  
" How can we be in there, if we're in here? " he said, confused.  
" I dunno. " Goten answered, also baffled. The two continued to stare at the television,  
mesmerized. A figure lept from the top of the stairs down to in front of the screen.  
" TAH-DAH! " Bura proclaimed as she stood in front of them wearing a similar gi to the  
ones Goku & Goten were wearing, " Don't I look cute! " she boasted.  
" Bura! Move you're in front of the TV! " Goten said as Bura sweatdropped. She narrowed  
her eyes and chucked a ki-blast at the screen behind her, destroying the TV.  
" BU-RA! What did you do THAT for! " Goku whined, " I was busy watchin me, watchin me! "  
" WILL YOU LOOK AT MY COSTUME FOR TWO SECONDS! " she yelled angrily.  
Goku & Goten looked down at her, " Ooh! Hey! That outfit looks really familiar! " Goku  
said, " But I can't place it... "  
" IT'S THE SAME THING YOU'RE WEARING BAKAYARO! "  
Goten cringed as Goku looked at her, distraught, " Geez Bura, you don't have to go all  
"Veggie" on me. I'm sorry. "  
" Bura's been acting a LOT like Uncle Veggie lately. " Goten explained to him, " In fact,  
she started acting this way since Trunks gave himself a "Veggie-makeover". "  
" Ech, I hope all this Veggie stuff isn't contagious! " Goku said, slightly worried.  
Goten looked up at him, " I think its genetic. "  
" What's that mean? "  
" I dunno, I saw it in one of Gohan's school-books. "  
" A-HEM!!! " Bura said, causing both boys to come to attention.  
" Yeah Bura? " Goten said.  
Bura smiled at them, then hopped up on the couch, " Do you like my new halloween costume?  
" she asked sweetly.  
" But Bura, I thought you were gonna be a fairy for halloween. " Goku said, bewildered.  
" If I scare Toussan-chan enough with THIS outfit maybe we'll still get to be fairies  
after all. " she said cheerfully.  
" "we"? " Goku said nervously, " Whadda ya mean "we"? "  
" Well, if I get Toussan to change his mind early enough you & Toussan and I will all be  
able go with my orignal plan! Won't that be great! " Bura said excitedly, " Oh! We'll all look  
so cute! "  
" Yeah...cute. Heh-heh. " Goku nervously put his hand behind his head, " Bura, you DO  
know that you only have less than 2 days to get Vegeta to change his mind, don'tcha? "  
" Of COURSE I do! " Bura exclaimed, " And that's why I want you two to have dinner here  
with us tonight! Then maybe we could have a sleepover! " Goku & Goten's eyes widened with delight  
" SLEEPOVER! " they both shrieked happily.  
" OOHEY OOHEY OOHEY! I'M GONNA EAT POPCORN AND CANDY AND STAY UP LATE AND WATCH SCARY  
MOVIES TILL I BARF WITH MY TWO BUDDIES! " Goku said ecstaticly, " OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! Hey Bura  
can my little buddy come? It wouldn't be a sleepover without him! "  
" Of course Toussan can come! " Bura said, " In fact, how about we have Trunks come with  
him! " she said sneakily.  
" YEA! SLEEPOVER WITH VEGGIE! SLEEPOVER WITH VEGGIE! SLEEPOVER SLEEPOVER! I GET TO SLEEP  
OVER WITH VEGGIE! " Goku sang happily as he pranced around the room, " I LOVE MY LITTLE VEGGIE! "  
Bura snickered in a maniacal way, " Heh-heh-heh. Perfect. "  
  
  
  
" Toussan? Toussan? " Bura knocked on the door to Vegeta's room. He opened the door, a  
big smile on his face.  
" Toru-kun is that you!? " he said happily, then looked down to see Bura. The two looked  
at each other awkwardly.  
" ...hi. "  
" ...hi. "  
" Toussan? I'm having a sleepover tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?  
We're gonna have a lotta fun! And you can bring Trunks with you. " Bura offered, smiling at him  
in her usual admirable way.  
" ...that would feel weird...wouldn't it? " Vegeta said oddly.  
" Well, yeah but you've been at sleepovers w/me and Marron & Panny all the time and we  
had lotsa fun! So why can't we have one now? " she pleaded, " It won't feel weird at all! Besides  
, if you don't come it'll just be me & Goten and "Kaka-chan". "  
" KAKARROT?! _HE'S_ GOING?! BUT HE NEVER GOES TO YOUR SLEEPOVERS! " he gasped, " AND WHAT  
THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?! " he pointed ot her gi, " THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE KAKARROT'S! "  
" It's my new halloween costume Toussan. "  
" But I thought you were going to be a fairy! "  
" Well, I WAS, that is, until _somebody_ decided he'd rather go trick-or-treating with  
Torunkusu instead of his little B-chan. " she crossed her arms and turned the her back towards  
him. Bura smirked, " In fact, Mr. Goten's Daddy & Goten are coming with me trick-or-treating this  
year too. We're gonna have fun! "  
Vegeta stared at her, gape-mouthed, " Oh B-chan! " he wailed, grabbing Bura & hugging  
her, " WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! "  
" Huh? " Bura said, confused.  
" KAKARROT'S CORRUPTED YOUR FRAGILE LITTLE MIND WITH HIS INFECTIOUS BAKA-GERMS! " Vegeta  
cried, " HE'S TAKEN OVER YOUR MIND! OH LITTLE B-CHAN HOW COULD I LET HIM DO SUCH A THING! HOW  
COULD I HAVE LEFT YOU! " he sobbed into her gi.  
" Aww, don't worry Toussan, it's alright. I still love you. " Bura smiled, patting him  
on the shoulder.  
Vegeta sniffled, " Really B-chan? "  
" Really, Toussan. " Bura replied, hugging back.  
Vegeta chuckled, " You know what B-chan. I can't even remember WHY I forgot about you  
in the first place. "  
" Hi Toussan! " Trunks said, walking bye.  
" HI TORU-KUN! " Vegeta said happily, then paused and looked back at Bura, who was  
glaring at Trunks, " ...oh yeah, now I remember. " he said to himself.  
" So, you comin to the sleepover or not? "  
" Of course I am Toru--uh, I mean B-chan! " he corrected himself.  
" Hmm, " Bura said, them mumbled to herself, " This is gonna be a lot harder than I  
thought.... "  
  
  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*! "  
" I'm coming I'm coming! " Bura shouted at the door as she ran over to it in her pink  
nightie. She opened the door to see a very excited and anxious figure standing in front of her.  
" HI-BURA-IS-IT-SLEEPOVER-TIME-YET?! " Goku grinned, Goten next to him chewing a huge  
wad of bubble-gum.  
" ...of course it is Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura answered happily as the two saiyajins came  
inside carrying their sleepingbags.  
" Is my little buddy here yet? " Goku asked, curious.  
" No, Toussan's coming though. " Bura said, then smirked, " Why don't you go wait for  
him at the door while me & Goten set things up! "  
" K! " Goku nodded, then hopped over to the door & sat down, facing it.  
" *tap*tap* *tap*. "  
Goku tilted his head to one side, " Whatsat? "  
Bura instantly turned to the door, " It's Toussan! Quick! " she grabbed Goten by the arm  
& flung next to Goku, " Mr. Goten's Daddy, get the door. " Bura whispered to Goku.  
" Oh-kay. " he answered, then slowly opened the door to reveal Vegeta & Trunks.  
" HIIII TOUSSAN! " Bura said in her sweetest voice, still clinging to Son-San and Goten.  
Vegeta's face turned pale at the sight before him.  
" HIIII LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku grinned.  
" PIE! " Goten chimed in.  
" B-chan?... " Vegeta said in an uneasy voice, " I think you have something on your  
arms.. " he said, then laughed nervously, " Here, let me get rid of it for you. " Vegeta said,  
then with a snarl on his face, grabbed Goten & flung him across the room into the wall. Trunks  
sweatdropped. Vegeta rubbed his hands together, then walked over towards Goku to chuck him across  
the bedroom as well. He grabbed Goku by his free arm & pulled, then grumbled, unable to even get  
the bigger man up off the floor.  
" TOUSSAN YOU LEAVE MR. GOTEN'S DADDY ALONE! " Bura scholded him, holding onto Goku's  
arm tighter, " YOU BIG MEANIE! "  
Vegeta was taken aback and stared at her, shocked.  
" Yeah Veggie you meanie. " Goku added, only to get an angry glare from the ouji in  
return.  
" Alright! Now here's how I'm setting everything up. Toussan & Trunks can sleep over  
on that side of the room; Goten & I can put our sleepingbags over there, and Mr. Goten's Daddy  
can have the bed! " Bura said.  
" But, but _I_ always get the bed. " Vegeta said, confused, " EVERYTIME we have a sleep-  
-over _I_ always get to sleep on the bed and now all of a sudden KAKARROT gets the bed? It's  
practically a tradition for me to get that big warm comfy bed during sleepovers! "  
" As I remember it was ALSO practically a tradition for you to take me & Bura trick-or-  
-treating too. " Goku smiled as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" But-- "  
" Hai, and like you said Toussan, traditions can be broken. " Bura added with a cold  
pang in her voice. Vegeta looked at her sadly, then at Goku, who waved stupidly at him. The ouji  
took Trunks's arm and walked to the other side of the room.  
He smiled down at Trunks, " At least YOU haven't been sucked over to the Kako-side yet. "  
he said, hugging him.  
" Umm, Toussan, I'm gonna go talk to Goten for a second oh-kay? " Trunks said, then felt  
a yank on his collar.  
" NO YOU'RE NOT! "  
" Whadda ya mean I'm not? "  
" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE KAKO-GERM INFESTED HALF OF THE ROOM! YOU'LL CATCH  
WHATEVER DISEASE KAKARROT HAS INFECTED B-CHAN WITH! A disease from which there IS NO ESCAPE! "  
Vegeta warned. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him.  
" But I play with Goten all the time! " Trunks protested.  
" Not anymore! " Vegeta answered. Trunks glanced over at Goten, distraught. The other  
young boy mirrored Trunks's expression.  
" Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! "  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku sitting on the bed, Bura brushing his hair. He stared at  
them blankly.  
" B-chan what're you doing? " Vegeta asked her curiously, still making sure to stay  
at least 4 feet away from Goku.  
" Me-n-Mr. Goten's Daddy are playin dress up! " Bura answered happily, Goku giggling  
along with her.  
" "Dress up"? But--but that's OUR game. " Vegeta answered, slightly hurt.  
" And now its OUR game, " Bura motioned to Goku, " "Right" Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
Goku grinned, " My head feels tingly! "  
" Yeah well your head'll feel more than tingly when I get through with you that's for  
sure.... " Vegeta grumbled to himself.  
" What's that little buddy? " Goku said loudly, pretending not to hear him.  
" YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE BREATH I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF! " Vegeta screamed back at him.  
" Aww little buddy, are you mad cuz B-chan's letting ME sleep in the bed instead of you?"  
Goku asked, conserned.  
" WHAT did you call her? "  
" B-chan. " Goku answered innocently. Bura smirked & rubbed her hands together in near-  
-success.  
" NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO CALL B-CHAN B-CHAN EXCEPT ME! "  
" And me. " Goku smiled.  
" YOU ARE NOT! "  
" HE IS TOO! " Bura yelled, then clung against the taller saiyajin's arm.  
" ... " Vegeta's face fell in utter hopelessness, " ...I'VE LOST B-CHAN FOREVER!!! " he  
wailed, " AND IT'S ALL BAKARROT'S FAULT! HE'S BRAINWASHED HER!!! " Vegeta sobbed, then perked up,  
" At least I still have Toru-kun! Trunks!...Trunks? " he looked around the room, then shrieked to  
see Trunks at the other side of the room, laughing at something with Goten, " NO!! " Vegeta  
rushed over to Trunks.  
" WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TORU-KUN! " he exclaimed.  
" Goten just told me this great fish joke. Hey Toussan, you gotta hear this. " Trunks  
said excitedly.  
" You're laughing at a Kako-spawn's third class "joke"!? " Vegeta said, disqusted,  
" Oh no..don't let him suck you in son! " he gulped, putting his hands over Trunks's ears.  
" Toussan...what are you doing? " Trunks asked cautiously.  
" I'm keeping all those Kako-germs from invading your head through your ear & destroying  
your brain until you're as mentally-challenged as KAKARROT! " Vegeta said, glaring at Goku on the  
last word.  
" Toussan, there IS NO SUCH THING as a "Kako-germ"! " Trunks protested.  
" OH YEAH!? THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO B-CHAN! " he snapped back at him.  
" She's faking it Toussan! " Trunks said as Bura froze, " She's trying to win you back  
by being all cozy with Mr. Son. " he pointed at Bura, who was hugging Goku.  
" ... " Bura stared at the group, dumbfounded for a second, then shook it off & grabbed  
a bunch of hairbows off of the ground, " Forget about Trunks, Mr. Goten's Daddy. " she laughed  
sweetly.  
Goku looked at the hairbows in her hands, " What're those for? "  
Bura smiled, " You. " she said casually.  
" Oh, me...ME?! " Goku shrieked, " YOU'RE NOT GONNA PUT THOSE THINGS IN _MY_ HAIR! "  
" But little B-chan always used to play hairbows with MY hair... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" BUU-RAH, I don't want you to put those things in my hair. " Goku whined as Bura placed  
a couple bows in the taller saiyajin's hair.  
" SHH! " Bura hushed him, " Don't whine! Just agree with whatever I say! " she warned,  
then smiled michiviously, " I think Toussan's breaking! "  
" But I don't wanna break Veggie.. " Goku said, staring sympathically at Vegeta, who was  
now shaking and trying to stop himself from having a nervous breakdown, " My poor little buddy. "  
he sniffled, " Bura I'm gonna go tell Veggie the truth. "  
" DON'T YOU DARE! " Bura snapped at him, " I'll NEVER get Toussan back if he knows I'm  
setting him up! "  
" I don't wanna set Veggie up... " Goku said, still sad, " I like Veggie. " his eyes  
welled up with tears.  
" GAH! MR. GOTEN'S DADDY NO! DON'T CRY YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! " Bura exclaimed, waving  
her arms about frantically.  
" ...hey Toussan. " Trunks said, smiling evilly, " Wanna play a game? "  
" What kind of game Toru-kun? " Vegeta said curiously.  
Trunks watched Goten from across the room, who was slowly nodding off, " It's called  
"sitting duck". " he formed a small ball of ki in his hands, " Whoever hits the "duck" most times  
wins. "  
Vegeta noticed Goten, then smiled widely, " Son, you are a genius. " he said, marveling  
at the idea, " Can I go first! "  
" Eh, sure Toussan, why not. " Trunks shrugged as Vegeta chucked a small ki at Goten,  
zapping him and causing the boy to wake up.  
" AHH! " Goten jumped to his feet, " Hey who did that! " he said angrily, then gulped at  
Vegeta & Trunks, each of which had more ki balls in their possession.  
" You know what son, forget about all that "taking turns" crap. " Vegeta smiled, " Let's  
turn this into some bonding and fry the little kako-spawn together! "  
" Toussan you're speakin my language. " Trunks smiled back as the two began to blast at  
Goten, who did his best to avoid being hit.  
" AHH AHH AHH! " Goten cried, dodging the blasts; Goku & Bura not paying attention, still  
arguing about the bows.  
Vegeta created a humongous ball of ki & held it over his head, " PREPARE TO DIE, YOU  
KAKARROT-SPAWN! "  
" AHHHHHH!!! " Goten screamed as Bura instantly realized what was happening. She gasped  
and leaped in front of Goten just as Vegeta released the blast. Bura's eyes widened as the blast  
neared her.  
" TOUSSAN!!!! " she screamed in fright. Vegeta froze as he watched the scene, then  
shrieked in horror.  
" B-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:35 PM 10/31/01  
END OF PART 2!  
Chuquita: (still choked up from before) Well, *sniffle*, I guess that's the end of part two.  
Goku: (bawling) AND THE END OF VEGGIEEEEEE!!! (wails as he hugs the little broken pieces from  
the Veggie-statue)  
Chuquita: (sniffling) Will you stop that already! *sniff* This is embrassing!  
Goku: (crying) Chu-chan I want my Veggie back! I want him back now!  
Chuquita: I have no way to do that Son-San! He's already cracked into little tiny pieces, I  
don't have anything in my "Big Book of Author Spells" to change him back. Even if I did all that  
would happen is instead of being a bunch of little pepples he'd be a bunch of little bloody  
Veggie parts.  
Goku: (sobs) My poor sweet little buddy! I loved him so much! [rubs his eyes, then glares at  
Chu] (angry) YOU!  
Chuquita: Eh?  
Goku: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CHU-SAMA! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED VEGGIE INTO A STATUE! IT'S YOUR  
FAULT HE BROKE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE! [powers up to SSJ3]  
Chuquita: (shrieks) Son-San what the heck're you doing!  
Goku: (tears rolling down his cheeks) MAYBE I SHOULD CRACK YOU INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES TOO!  
Chuquita: AHH! SON-SAN NO! Blasting me. THAT'S SOMETHING THAT--  
Goku: (pauses) --Veggie would try to do...  
Chuquita: (sniffles) Son-San stop that!  
Goku: I'm sorry...I NEED MY LITTLE BUDDY! (hands shake wildly) (snarls at Chuquita) GIMMIE BACK  
MY LITTLE BUDDY!  
Chuquita: (gulps) I'll...I'll see what I can do. (nervously) Heh-heh. (to audiance) See you in  
Part 3 folks. Later! 


	3. Halloweenie

5:07 PM 11/1/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
[lights go out]  
Zorak: See that! You sucked all the lights out!  
Moltar: No way man, I blew the fuse's mind.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (rubbing her eyes; glances up at audiance and recomposes herself) Hi, welcome  
to part 3 of "The Sequel". I'm your host, Chuquita, and [points to a small bag filled with  
broken pebbles] this is, or should I say, WAS, my co-host...Veggie.  
Small bag filled with broken pebbles: ...  
Chuquita: Normally in the Corner about this time Vegeta here would give me some kind of witty,  
smart-alick remark, but--uh, as you can see, he's in no condition to do so.  
Goku: [sobbing wildly off-screen] BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Whoo-boy...heh-heh, I can feel the guilt and remorse settin in right  
about now...I don't like it.  
Voice: Well you shouldn't!  
Chuquita: Eh? (glances over at her shoulder to see a small white ball) Who the heck're you?!  
Voice: I am your conscience.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops again) Hoo-boy...  
Voice: You did some very bad things to that poor innocent boy! (shakes her finger at Chu)  
Chuquita: (confused) Who? Son-San?  
Voice: NO! VEGETA!  
Chuquita: ...Veggie--innocent. You're kidding right?  
Voice: I am NOT kidding! You both treated him poorly and now you have to pay the guilt that  
he's no longer here for you to make it up to him.  
Goku: (still sobbing) MURDERER!!!  
Chuquita: (shifts uncomfortably) Ehhh.. (shakes it off) He's not really gone, see! [picks up the  
bag] (happily) Here he is!...yup...that's him [shakes bag once] alright. (feels heavy breathing  
above her & looks up to see Goku staring at the bag in her hands with bloodshot eyes)  
Goku: (in a faraway voice) Little Veggie?...  
Chuquita: (slightly worried) Son-San?...you feelin alright?  
Goku: (still w/faraway voice) I wanna hold my little Veggie, I wanna tell him that I'm sorry.  
(bottom lip wobbles)  
Chuquita: Uhh...here you go. [hands Goku the bag]  
Goku: [smiles at the bag, then hugs it tightly and walks off-screen, stroking the bag softly]  
Chuquita: [looks down at her now-empty hands and sighs sadly] (sniffles) Stupid Veggie, stupid  
conscience... [glances over at Goku] (crying) SON-SAN COME BACK! I WANNA HUG HIM TOO!!  
  
Summary: It's Halloween and Chibi Trunks is going as the scariest thing in the world, his Toussan  
, Vegeta. ^u^;; Thanks to the costume, he's finally gotten the attention from the ouji that is  
normally directed at Bura. What happens when "little B-chan"'s spot-light is stolen from her,  
the only "Veggie" thing TO do, get jealousy-blinded, torturous revenge! Will Chibi be able to  
make it through Halloween before Bura chops his head off? And how did Goten get into this mess?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Chibi Trunks: 9  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 8  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ohhhhh.... " Bura whimpered, then fell to her knees in pain.  
" LITTLE B-CHAN! " Vegeta cried, then ran up to her, " B-chan! B-chan I'm sorry! Are you  
alright. " he said, worried as he tried to pick her up. Bura glared at Vegeta & slapped his hand  
away.  
" YOU! " she shouted, " YOU TRIED TO KILL GOTEN! YOU TRIED TO BLAST HIM! " Bura growled,  
" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TOUSSAN! " she said, then softened her expression, " You're not a meanie.  
..are you? "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at her, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He bent down to Bura's  
height, " No, no I'm not... " he trailed off.  
Bura smiled, " And you'd NEVER wanna hurt lil Goten or Mr. Goten's Daddy would you? "  
" Nuh-uh... " he said quietly, still in a daze.  
Trunks zipped over to the two. He glanced from Vegeta to Bura then back at Vegeta again,  
" What the heck is going on here? " he said to himself suspicously.  
Goku grinned, " OOH! I know what's going on! Veggie's gonna come trick-or-treating with  
me & Bura after all! OH BOY! "  
" Guh..WHAT?! " Trunks gagged, then dashed in front of Vegeta & waved his hand in front  
of the ouji's face, " Toussan? Toussan! "  
" -Huh?! " Vegeta snapped to attention.  
" Toussan, HELLO! "  
" Toru-kun! " Vegeta smiled, " Is it time to TP Bakarrot's house yet? " he said anxiously  
Trunks sighed, " *whew*!--Better. "  
" But Toussan! You don't REALLY wanna put toilet paper all over Mr. Goten's Daddy's  
house. He's our friend. " Bura said, clinging to Vegeta's arm.  
" Awww, little B-chan... " Vegeta cooed, then paused, hearing an excited giggle coming  
from above him. He looked up to see Goku staring down at him with big sparkily eyes.  
" Veggie-Veggie gonna come trick-or-treating with me & Bura? " he squealed in his out-of  
-place high-pitched voice.  
" Duh... " Vegeta was at a loss for words, then snarled, " DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! "  
" Look at you like what? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Da--YOU KNOW! WITH THOSE CREEPY SPARKLING BUGGED OUT EYES! " Vegeta said angrily, his  
face turning a pale green. Goku only replied by smiling at him.  
" He's creepin me out too Otoussan. " Trunks whispered, also a shade of green.  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks's wrist, " On three, we rush him. " he said in a determined voice.  
" But--but that's Gohan & Goten's Dad, Toussan! " Trunks complained, then caught a  
glimpse of Bura, who was once again giving him an evil stare; powered up.  
" That's right Trunks, you don't wanna hurt Mr. Goten's Daddy either, do you? " she  
smirked.  
Trunks eyes widened, " Holy--WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " he screamed at her, " YOU'RE DOING  
SOMETHING! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT HERE! " he backed up, pulling Vegeta along with him.  
" You better let go of Toussan-chan right now. " Bura growled. Trunks ran towards the  
open door, still holding onto Vegeta's wrist.  
" COME ON TOUSSAN! " Trunks cried, " WE GOTTA RUN! "  
" What are we running FROM? " Vegeta said curiously, " It would be more honorable to  
go back and FIGHT whatever we're running from. "  
" NO TOUSSAN! This is something WEIRD! You can't fight THIS! "  
" Son. "  
Trunks froze at the word, " Yes, Toussan? " he asked quietly.  
" We're going to go back and fight whatever you went running away from. " Vegeta said,  
then smirked, " Now let's go blast whatever it is to hell! " he smiled proudly at Trunks, who  
sighed. Trunks glanced at the open door, then reached out to it. To his surprise and shock the  
door slammed shut. Vegeta was taken aback at the door.  
" What the heck?! " Vegeta blinked, confused.  
Trunks slowly turned his head over his shoulder to see Bura chuckling maniacally Goku &  
Goten behind her in a type of hypnotic daze.  
" Torunkusu. " she said, " This planet has an order. Vegeta is my Toussan-chan and I am  
his little B-chan. And YOU are throwing this order into CHAOS!! " she slammed her fist down,  
causing a huge earthquake to occur, " You cannot pretend to be something you aren't dear brother,  
and you're no saiyajin no ouji! " she pointed at Trunks's black hair/eyes and his Vegeta-like  
hairdo.  
" TOUSSAN! " Trunks cried, pulling on Vegeta's leg. He looked up at his otoussan to find  
Vegeta too, was now in a daze, " ...toussan? "  
" Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy are going trick-or-treating with ME, like they do every  
year. And you can go with Gohan and Goten or whoever else you desire to collect candy with. "  
Bura said, " But I will NOT let you go into my territory. "  
" Toussan & Uncle Goku aren't TERRITORY, Bura! " Trunks said, mustering up his courage.  
" Oh they are...they most certainly are... " she said. Bura's eyes glowed red as  
everything around Trunks went black.  
  
  
  
" Do you want some more tea TOO Mr. Goten's Daddy? " a voice from the darkness said.  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes, then sat up. He looked around the room, still in shock. Goten was  
staring at him curiously, while across the room Bura was sitting at her little teaset table with  
Goku & Vegeta, who were both giggling along with her.  
" I LIKE TEA! " Goku grinned as Bura poured some more imaginary tea into his cup.  
" Wha--WHAT HAPPENED! " Trunks screamed. Everyone in the room instantly turned towards  
him.  
" OH LOOK! Trunks finally woke up! HI TRUNKS! " Goku said happily, waving to him.  
" "woke up"? " Trunks looked over at Bura, who smiled sweetly at him, then glared, her  
eyes turning red again for an instant, then back to the cute, angelic expression previously on  
her face, " Holy cow...it's real. "  
" What's real Trunks? " Goten asked. Trunks pulled Goten over to the side.  
" Don't tell me you didn't just see that! " Trunks said frantically.  
" See what? "  
" BURA'S EYES! They just glowed RED! AND SHE PUT YOU AND UNCLE GOKU AND TOUSSAN ALL INTO  
A TRANCE AND--of COURSE you don't remember! You were in a trance! " Trunks said, slapping himself  
on the forehead.  
" Trance?? " Goten raised an eyebrow.  
" YES! TRANCE! Bura hypnotized you! "  
Goten laughed, " That's funny Trunks. Bura wouldn't wanna hypnotize ME. "  
Trunks sweatdropped, " Yeah...you're stupid enough on your own. "  
" ? "  
" So, Toussan, have you decided what you wanted to be for Halloween tommorow yet? " Bura  
asked as she handed him a cookie.  
" I told you already, I'm going to be a mad scientist and Trunks is going as "THE GREAT  
AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI"--me. " he smiled. Bura narrowed her eyes, then went back to her  
perky attitude.  
" But Toussan, wouldn't you rather come with Mr. Goten's Daddy & I? We can all be fairies  
together! It'll be so much fun! " Bura squealed.  
" Yeah little buddy! Come play tricks-or-treats with us! " Goku said excitedly, " It  
won't be Halloween without my little buddy along! "  
" Kakarrot, as much as I would enjoy watching the townspeople laugh at you while you  
parade around in the middle of the night in some girly little fairy-outfit, I have something more  
important to do--namely TP-ing your home and spray-painting "the great and powerful saiyajin no  
ouji was here" all over its walls. "  
Goku's bottom lip wobbled, " Veggie that's so mean. "  
" Toussan! You hurt Mr. Goten's Daddy's feelings! " Bura said, " Now give him a hug and  
tell him you're sorry! " Bura demanded.  
" But B-chan! " Vegeta whined, " He's full of Kako-germs! "  
" VEGGIE HUG! VEGGIE HUG! " Goku spread his arms out, waiting to be hugged.  
Vegeta cringed, " I AM NOT GETTING KAKO-COOTIES ALL OVER MY ROYAL BODY! "  
" Yea! You tell her Toussan! Don't give in, don't give up! " Trunks cheered from across  
the room, an oblivious Goten standing next to him.  
Vegeta responded by giving Trunks a thumbs-up sign, then turned back to Bura, " B-chan,  
I am NOT going to hug Kakarrot. He's disqusting and slimy and full of germs! "  
" __PLEASE__ Toussan! " Bura begged, now wearing big sparkily eyes herself.  
" OHhh...but B-chan...*sigh*. Alright. I'll give Kakarrot a hug. " Vegeta hung his head  
in defeat. Trunks's jaw dropped to the floor as Bura held her head up triumphently.  
Vegeta walked up to Goku, " Oh-kay Kakarrot let's get this over with. " he said, then  
put his arms around the bigger saiyajin's waist & hugged him.  
" AWWWWW! " Goku awwed, then squeezed the short prince, causing his face to turn blue  
from lack of oxygen, " I accept your apology little buddy! "  
" Hhh..uhh...acK! " Vegeta pounded on Goku, trying to make him aware of his own inability  
to now breathe.  
" Hmm? " Goku looked down at the blue-faced ouji, " COOL! Hey Veggie can you teach me  
how to turn my face colors too? I wanna make mine green like Piccolo's! "  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, then kicked Goku in the croch, causing him to instantly let go  
of Vegeta. Goku fell to the floor, wheezing in pain from the blow dealt to his private area.  
" I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU YOU WERE SQUEEZING TOO HARD! " Vegeta yelled.  
Goku looked up at him from the floor, whimpering sadly.  
" TOUSSAN! YOU JUST MADE HIM EVEN MORE SAD! " Bura scholded.  
" That doesn't mean I have to hug him AGAIN does it! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" No...all you have to do now is apologize for not apologizing the first time and give  
"Kaka-chan" a big "I'm sorry" smooch. " Bura said happily.  
Vegeta's face turned stark white, " WHAT?! "  
" VEGGIE SMOOCH! VEGGIE SMOOCH! " Goku said happily, " Hey Bura, what's a "smooch"? "  
" NO! _THAT_ IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! I WILL _NOT_ AND I REPEAT _NOT_ KISS KAKARROT! "  
Vegeta screamed, " I DON'T CARE _HOW_ SAD HE IS! Come on Trunks, we're outta here. " Vegeta  
grumbled as he left the room, followed by Trunks. The boy paused, then turned around & blew a  
raspberry at Bura and ran off after his Otoussan.  
  
  
" Almost there...almost... " Trunks said to himself as he rapidly pressed the buttons on  
his videogame controller, the car on the track edging closer to 1st place. Unbeknownst to the boy  
, a figure slowly tip-toed into his room, then leaned over towards Trunks's ear, a grin on his  
face.  
" HI TORU-KUN! "  
" EEK! " Trunks screamed, then fell down on his side from shock. He looked around,  
disoriented. He stuck his fingers in his now-aching ears & whinced from the pain.  
" What're ya doing? " Vegeta said in an unusually cheerful voice normally resereved for  
Bura.  
" I WAS playing a videogame. And I was WINNING too until you came in here and nearly  
made me legally deaf! " Trunks snapped at him, then to his surprise wasn't responded to by a ki  
blast to his head.  
" Can I play too? I've never playing a videogame before? " Vegeta asked anxiously.  
" ... " Trunks looked at him oddly, " YOU want to play videogames?...with ME. "  
" YEAH! " Vegeta grinned, then plopped himself down on the floor next to Trunks, indian-  
-style.  
" Uh--oh-kay. " Trunks scratched his head.  
" SO! How do we start? "  
" Well, you take one of the controllers there. " Trunks pointed to the objects on the  
ground. Vegeta grabbed one & inspected it.  
" What does it do? "  
" You'll see. " Trunks said, then restarted the game, a large row of cars appeared on the  
screen along with a countdown starting at 10.  
Trunks pointed to two of the cars, " I'm car 4 and you're car V. As soon as the countdown  
is over you hit button "A" and the 1st car of the 15 to reach the finish line wins. "  
" Hai. " Vegeta nodded.  
" *Beep* Go. " the machine said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then slammed on all the  
buttons at once, causing his car to ram into a streetlight and burst into flames.  
" *Beep* Loser. Loser. Car K wins. " the machine said as the winning car was shown, a  
short bleep of victory music played. Vegeta sat there, stunned.  
" Car K...K stands for KAKARROT! " he snarled, enraged. Trunks turned a pale green as  
Vegeta formed a ball of ki & chucked it at the machine, " HA! BAKA MACHINE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET  
FOR LETTING KAKARROT WIN! " he laughed. Trunks stood up, an aggrivated look on his face as he  
stomped out of the room and downstairs.  
" Hey, where're ya going? " Vegeta asked curiously, " What about a round 2? "  
  
  
  
" AHH! IT'S THE SPLATTERING BLADDER! " the voice on TV said. Trunks sat there on the  
couch, upside-down & munching on popcorn as he watched another 60's horror B-movie.  
" Don't, worry, Carol? The splattering bladder is noth-ing more than a horrible mutated  
lab project gone wrong. "  
" Run! It's spu-ing it's radioactive waste everywhere! "  
" Oh NO! It's coming closer! NO! STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! " Trunks's eyes widened as  
he leaned towards the screen, " NO! NO NOOOOOOOOOOO--- "  
" --Hi Trunks! Whatcha watchin? " Vegeta grinned as he walked in front of the screen.  
" Toussan MOVE! " Trunks complained, trying to pay attention to the screams coming from  
the TV.  
" K! " Vegeta nodded, then hopped onto the couch beside him, " So--what's it called? "  
" Night of the Splattering Bladder. " Trunks replied, then went into movie over-speak  
mode, " They said it couldn't be done! They said he was mad. But he did it anyway!  
Dr. Whatchamacallit has implanted a brain in the most deadly and dangerous human organ--THE  
BLADDER!! However the experiment has gone wrong--VERY wrong. Now Jeff Stubble and the rest of  
his overpaid, yet untalented crew members must stop the Splattering Bladder before it expands to  
a size large enough to cover the entire world with its gooey, digestive juices! "  
" ... " Vegeta cocked his head to one side, " --so? We saiyajins don't even HAVE  
bladders! "  
Trunks looked at him, surprised, " You don't have a BLADDER Toussan?.. "  
" Of course not! Bladders are weak HUMAN appendages. We saiyajins have flibbadyjibletts."  
" ...really? "  
Vegeta nodded excitedly, " Yup! Wanna see? "  
" NO!--no thanks Toussan, I believe you. " Trunks laughed nervously.  
" Aww come on! I have one on each knee, come on! "  
" You have TWO bladders..on your KNEES? " Trunks gawked.  
" Yup! It's a unique saiyajin royal family trait, passed down my father from his father  
and so on and--you get the picture. " Vegeta said.  
" Uhh--you know what Toussan, I just remembered I have important stuff to do so I'll  
see ya bye! " Trunks said quickly, zipping out of the room.  
Vegeta turned back to the screen & smiled as the splattering bladder devoured a girl,  
" Oh-kay Toru-kun, but you don't know what you're missing! "  
  
  
  
Trunks layed down on his bed, " Ugh, geez Toussan, just won't leave me alone! How does  
Bura DEAL with that stuff! " he said, then yawned, " Eh, who cares. All that matters right now  
is me getting some sleep. And the more sleep I get, the more energy I'll have tommorow for trick-  
-or-treating. " he said, then slowly closed his eyes & dozed off.  
" __TORU-KUN__!!! "  
" Ohhhhhh... " Trunks put the pillow over his head.  
" Toru-kun what the heck are you doing! " Vegeta said angrily.  
" I'm SLEEPING Toussan. " Trunks gritted through his teeth from under the pillow, then  
mumbled, " Or at least I WAS... "  
" Sleep is for the weak! " Vegeta shouted at him, then ripped the covers off of Trunks's  
bed, sending a rush of cold air in the boy's direction. Trunks sat up.  
" Toussan, what do you want NOW? " Trunks said, exhausted.  
Vegeta smirked, " I WANT to show you my latest and greatest plan for the DISASTEROUS  
feats I shall doom upon Kakarrot's doorstep! Now follow me. " he said, grabbing Trunks by the  
wrist and leading him to a small door. Vegeta looked left, then right, cautiously. He turned the  
knob and then sneaked inside.  
" Toussan, it's nothing more than a dark closet in here! " Trunks said.  
" Ahh, that's because I haven't turned on the lights yet. " Vegeta said, then flicked the  
lightswitch, " BEHOLD! MY BIG AMAZING KAKA-MONITORING SYSTEM! Or, as I affectionately refer to it  
as, B.A.K.A.S. "  
Trunks's jaw fell to the floor as he gazed upon the humongous room filled with  
technological gadgetry and thousands of people working at the huge machines that filled it.  
Unbelievably large flat monitors covering the rounded ceiling; each monitor displaying one of  
Goku's frequently visited places, such as the river, his house, one in his room and one in the  
candy eisle of the grocery store.  
" Your Kaasan called me obsessed with destroying Kakarrot. Ahh, how WRONG she is. "  
Vegeta cackled maniacly.  
" Toussan...WHAT IS ALL THIS! " Trunks screamed.  
" I already told you boy, "this" is my Kakarrot monitoring system. Every worker in this  
lab is hard at work trying to find the one flaw, the one window of oppertunity that will allow me  
to STRIKE DOWN against Kakarrot and FINALLY be able to defeat and enslave him! " Vegeta snickered  
evilly.  
" Does Mom know about this lab of yours Toussan? " Trunks asked, conserned.  
" Of course not! " Vegeta snapped, " All my workers are freelance. I can hire and fire  
them at will. That, and if your mother knew I had a huge personal corperation devoted to finding  
a way to destory Kakarrot she'd kill me. "  
" No crap. " Trunks said flatly, then did a double take, " Waitaminute, did you say  
"enslave him"? "  
" Eh? "  
" Earlier, you said defeat "Kakarrot" and "enslave him"? "  
" Yeah, what did you think I was going to do after I defeated Kakarrot? Kill him? Heck  
no! He's going to be waiting on me hand and foot! I'll work him so hard he'd have wished I had  
killed him! And maybe I'll make him wear a maid costume just to cause more pain upon his feet.  
HAHA! I can just see that poor pathetic baka walking around in heels. " Vegeta laughed, then  
turned to Trunks, " So? Whadda ya think! " he clasped his hands together excitedly.  
" Frankly Dad, I think you're crazy. " Trunks said flatly.  
" I blame only Kakarrot for that result... " Vegeta said, mourning, " AND HE SHALL PAY!  
HE SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MY HONOR WITH ME RUINING HIS!!! "  
" Uh, I don't think Uncle Goku HAS any honor. " Trunks pointed out.  
" Well, then he shall pay for ruining my honor with me embrassing him to the point of  
NO RETURN! THE RECIPT TO YOUR PRIDE WILL BE NULL AND VOID AT MY CASH REGISTER OF PAIN KAKARROT! "  
Vegeta laughed at the sky, " DO YOU HEAR ME! YOUR PAIN IS NON-REFUNDABLE! AND NO, YOU WILL NOT  
BE ABLE TO EXCHANGE IT FOR A LOVELY GIFT SUCH AS A SWEATER OR A PAIR OF SLACKS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ingenius! Isn't it Toru-kun? Trunks? Trunks? " Vegeta looked around, " Now  
where did he go? "  
  
  
  
" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HE'S CRAZY! " Trunks ranted as he walked down the hall, then  
ran into something. He fell backwards & rubbed his nose in pain, " HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE--Bura?  
" he froze.  
Bura looked at him sadly, then hung her head, " Trunks, I wanted to say that I'm sorry  
for what I did earlier. " she said quietly, " You can have Toussan. "  
" What? " Trunks said, confused.  
" I give up Trunks. " Bura said softly, " You tried and you beat me. Toussan's yours. "  
Trunks stood up & dusted himself off, " I don't want him! Not anymore! That man's a nut!  
You can have him for all I care! "  
" Huh? "  
" HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL HE'S BEEN TRYING TO DO ALL DAY IS BOND WITH ME! HE BLEW  
UP MY GAMECUBE, RUINNED MY MOVIE AND DISQUSTED ME WITH HIS KNEE-BLADDERS, and did you know he has  
a SECRET LAB dedicated to destroying Son-San! HE'S A WACKO! "  
Bura sighed, " What can I do? Toussan-chan doesn't love me anymore. "  
" And he won't leave ME alone! " Trunks said, " If there was only some way to get him off  
of MY BACK and back onto YOURS! "  
Bura looked at him hopefully, " You mean you have a plan? "  
Trunks thought for a minute, then brightened up, " I got it! The only way to get Toussan  
back to normal is to get MYSELF back to normal! "  
" Wha? " Bura looked at him, baffled as Trunks ran off, " HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! "  
" No time to talk right now Bura! I have work to do! " Trunks smiled at her, then ducked  
into a room, but stuck his head back out in her direction, " Don't you worry Bura, if this works,  
and I know it will, you'll have Toussan back in time for trick-or-treating time! "  
" Really Trunks? " Bura's eyes sparkled. Her brother nodded to her.  
" Yep! Trust me! " he said, then closed the door.  
Bura smiled at the door, " Oh thank you Trunks! You're the best! "  
  
  
  
The Next Morning:  
" Oh Toru-kun! " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice as he tapped on the door to Trunks's  
bedroom, an armfull of Halloween prank items in his arms, " It's time to cause mischief to  
Kakarrot's house! "  
" Here I am Toussan! " Trunks's voice said happily from behind him. Vegeta turned around  
& shrieked in shock.  
" What'sa matter Toussan? " Trunks smiled, his contacts now gone and his spiky black hair  
returned to its natural non-gravity-defying lavender color.  
" ... "  
" What? Are we gonna go or not? I'm lookin forward to leaving a bag fulla flaming poo on  
"Kakarrot"'s doorstep. So when are we going? " he asked.  
" NEVER you traitor! " Vegeta snapped at him, then dropped the prank toys to the floor  
and walked off, shaking his head in disappointment, " *sigh*, I was so close...so CLOSE! "  
Trunks smirked, then pulled out a small whistle & tooted it, causing another figure to  
run up the stairs towards where Vegeta was walking.  
The figure tugged on Vegeta's pantleg, causing the ouji to look down.  
" HI TOUSSAN! " Bura said in her sweetest voice. Vegeta's face instantly brightened.  
" LITTLE B-CHAN! " he picked her up & squeezed her tightly, " OH LITTLE B-CHAN! You're  
mean stupid purple-hairred brother tricked me! How can I ever forgive myself for leaving you? "  
" I forgive you Toussan! " Bura smiled, hugging back, " So? Are you still coming  
trick-or-treating with me & Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
" I'd never dream of doing Halloween any other way! " Vegeta answered back, giggling at  
her.  
" GREAT! Because I just finished our fairy costumes! You're gonna look SOOOOO pretty  
Toussan-chan! Wait'll you see how cute it is! " Bura said as Vegeta sweatdropped slightly.  
" Fairy costumes....right. " Vegeta chuckled nervously, then followed Bura towards her  
room. Bura stopped, then looked over her shoulder at Trunks & gave him a thumbs up. Trunks  
returned the favor and gave her one back.  
" Thank you Torunkusu! " she mouthed to him.  
Trunks smiled, " No problem sis, no problem at all. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
1:38 AM 11/4/01  
THE END  
Chuquita: [looking through a phone book; Goku is sitting in a corner of the room quietly rocking  
the bag of pebbles to sleep]  
Goku: What're you doing Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: I'm looking for Dende's number. I figure the only way to get rid of this guilt is to  
change Vedge-head back to normal. Since I can't do that, I'm going to contact someone who can.  
Goku: (in a small voice) Do you REALLY think Dende will want to help us save my little buddy?  
Chuquita: I don't care if he WANTS to, I only care if he CAN.  
Goku: ?  
Chuquita: If he doesn't want to help I can use you to threaten him.  
Goku: (smiles) Wow, you really wanna get Veggie back, don't you Chu-chan?  
Chuquita: Not really, I just can't bear to have my concience nag me about this for the rest of  
my life.  
Goku: (coddles the bag of pebbles) Well I wanna get Veggie back because I miss him. The poor lil  
guy's probably scared to death in here. [pats the bag]  
Chuquita: Oh come on! Vedge doesn't have any consciousness in there!...does he?  
Goku: (stares at her with big sparkily eyes) Uh-huh, he's crying in there.  
Chuquita: (flatly) He is NOT!  
Goku: (opens up the bag to unveil salt-water filling up half the bag full of pebbles) (sniffling)  
Do you know what those ARE Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: (confused) No....  
Goku: They're TEARS! Little Veggie-chan tears....  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Or they could be just your tears from blowing your nose in the bag.  
Goku: (glares at Chu & hugs the bag closer) Don't worry little buddy, _I_ feel your pain!  
Chuquita: Oh brother...come on Son-San, let's go find Dende. [leaves]  
Goku: [huggles the bag closer] Oh-kay Chu-sama. Come on Veggie. [runs after her] CHU-CHAN WAIT  
FOR ME!! 


End file.
